Door stop pin assemblies are generally used in aircraft to ensure that contact and transmission of loads between a door assembly and a doorframe support structure is absorbed by lubricated hard points, negating any fretting or galling, which might occur due to relative motion. Relative motion between the two structures may occur due to cyclic pressurization of the fuselage and/or flight loads imposed on the external surfaces of the aircraft. Door stop pin assemblies may be found in applications such as aircraft passenger doors, cargo doors, and emergency exit doors, where alignment and the relative motion between the door and doorframe can be problematic.
Conventional door stop pin assemblies utilize a threaded stop pin having a convex spherical head on one end and a mating base pad having a concave spherical recess. The conventional configuration results in base pad heights that are not compatible with present design envelopes, and further requires the use of a wire, providing a static discharge path, between the pin and base pad, due to the use of lubrication between contact surfaces of the pin and the base pad.
Therefore, in view of the shortcomings noted, there is a need for a pin assembly having an improved configuration between the pin and base to reduce overall length thereof and which allows for conductivity between the two.